Trembling Rain
by Farahin Farzana Ame
Summary: Furue Ame, a girl who was gifted a beautiful voice but her hardship in life caused her to feel doubtful of her own self confidence. But one day, she met a boy that could completely change her life. Thus, giving her full confidence to be an idol, a dream that she had long desired. Will she be able to keep up with all the training, face her biggest challenge and try to fall in love?
1. Chapter 1 - My Own Decision

**A/N: This is my first fanfic and my first posting it here. Thank god, I have the courage. I'm just afraid that no one would like it. hahaha funny, right? Well anyway, please enjoy my first fanfic. One more thing, sorry if there is grammar mistakes cause English is my secondary language after all. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own utapri. I actually hope I do though.**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was two years ago when I met him. He was still a student and trying to become an idol. As for me, I wanted to become a doctor to help my mom. We were poor and only lived in a small apartment. My mom worked in a school cafeteria and as for my dad, he deceased a long time ago when I was five. Since I'm still a student, I helped my mom by working a part-time job at a café. I studied in a public middle school in my last year while he studied in a private academy. There are a lot of differences between our lives before I met him.

I met him that day in a rainy day. I was playing with my guitar and singing under the roof of a small hut. At first it was raining heavily but calm down after minutes past. I didn't know that my singing voice could reach him but fortunately it did. Even though he was far away but maybe it was the miracle of the rain itself.

* * *

'A voice?' He thought. He wanted to know who the owner of the voice was so he started walking towards the direction of the voice.

"Syo-chan! Where are you going?" asked a blonde man known as Shinomiya Natsuki.

"I remembered something that I have to do. Sorry, I really have to go." He started to run knowing Natsuki will follow him.

"Ah, Syo-chan!" Before he could say anything, Syo's gone out of his sight. Much to his surprised. "What's so important anyway? Well guess I have to wait for him before we could go home." He said before going back with the others.

Because of Natsuki he had to run as fast as he can to avoid him. But that doesn't even matter to him cause he wanted to know from who the source of the voice is. He ran through the rain desperately searching for it. His clothes are all wet but he didn't mind. The faint voice he heard grew more and more close. After all the running, he found a girl playing a guitar sitting under a small hut sheltering her from the rain. She was singing every time she plucked her guitar. The song and the voice that he heard from afar even though in the rain was her for sure. He listened to the song and waited until she finish.

'This song… It's perfect and her voice is amazing. Too bad she's not an idol.' He thought while closing his eyes, enjoying the beautiful song. After she finished singing, Syo opened his eyes only to see that she's still playing the guitar. "She's really good." He whispered.

Finally she stopped. He clapped his hand, much to her surprised.

"Your voice is amazing." He stated to her while approached her just a little bit. She had a frown face. Some stranger suddenly praised her, of course she would frown that much.

"A-arigatou." She said, almost a whisper. With that, she started to keep her guitar in her bag. She doesn't want to interact with him, a stranger. A stranger who she believed all those words could be a lie and she never believed in them anyway. Knowing what her motive was, he quickly starts a conversation.

"Wait! I know what you're thinking. I'm just a stranger, right?" She flinched at the fact.

"Well anyway, you're really amazing just now. You were like an idol. You should be one you know since what you were doing just now looks like something you loved to do." He said, as a matter of fact, it is true.

"Um, I suggest you attend a music school. My school, Saotome Academy would be a great example for that." He suggested to her. Even if he said that, she's still unsure of herself about being an idol.

"What's your name?" He asked her, out of curiosity. She felt unsure of herself whether she should tell him or not. _Even if I tell him, he surely won't remember and it's not like we're going to meet again in the future. _And thus she said it.

"Ame."

"Ame?" He asked, puzzled by her name. Her name means 'The Rain' and he felt weird about it. Her name and the current weather he's in.

"Furue Ame."

'Trembling Rain. Interesting name, huh?' He thought with a smirk on his face. Then, he saw her under the rain away from the small hut.

"Sorry but I have to go." She said walking away from him. Before she could go any further, he told her to wait and stopped her track.

"I forgot to tell you my name. The name Kurusu Syo. Nice to meet you." He said with a smile on his face. She turned to face him and just nodded as a reply to his word. Then he remembered something.

"Oh, I forgot that you need to go, right? Well, good-bye then." He said while see her off. He also whispered something before she go but the words were unnoticed by her.

"I hope we could meet again." He watched the sky which is still raining but not heavily. After so long under the rainy sky, finally he sneezed. "I need to go back home fast before I catch a cold." With that, he ran to where his friends were waiting for him.

Well unfortunately for him, he really did catch a cold and had to stay in dorm the next day. Too bad for him.

* * *

What he said to me really changed me. All this time I thought my singing voice were horrible but I still sings because it was one of my hobby. A hobby where I sung at a small hut where there is not people around taking a walk. Before, my mom asked me whether I wanted to become a doctor or a singer but I still choose to become a doctor because the thought having a horrible voice discourage me to become a doctor. To me, I'm not having a hard time choosing my career because I don't hate studying and my grades were not that bad. And so becoming an idol was out of the question for me and I promise myself not to talk about it with my mom anymore. But because of him, I had to break that promise.

"Mom. Can I talk to you for a second?" She asked, face facing down. Her mom just hummed as an agreement to talk and patted the cushion next to her signaling her daughter to sit.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Her mom asked, somehow a smiling on her face.

"It's about school, though." She said while fidgeting. Sometimes when she's with her mother, her true self would come out. It would be weird in front of others but her mother really liked that about her. Because of her daughter, she feels like she still has a life to go through even without her husband by her side to take care of Ame.

"Now you're talking about school to me. I thought you wanted to stop talking about it. Your future, I mean. So?" She told her about what her daughter promised.

"Um… I changed my mind about it." She exclaimed, a bit loud though. He mother just blinked, startled her sudden action.

"Why the sudden change of mind, dear?" She puzzled. Suddenly, Ame stopped from fidgeting and took a deep breath before clearly saying to her about what she's trying to imply.

With determined eyes, she said "I want to apply to a music school. I really love singing so I've made up my mind and I will never take back my word." Looking straight at her mother's like a piercing blade. That kinda shocked her mom but she knew that Ame took that from her. Before her mother said anything, she smirked then snickered.

"That's my girl. I know you would change your mind someday." She said while patting her head. Ame, hearing this became dumbfounded.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"You've love singing for as long as I can remember. You showed that love when your father was still here but after that you don't anymore. Even if you hide it, I still know it. That's why I've been waiting for you to say this." Ame's eyes widened by the fact it was true all along. She did know that her mother's been noticing her hobby all this time but to think that her mom would wait for her to change her mind is just weird. She then had to ask.

"Then, why didn't you just let me become a singer in the first place." She saw her mother smirked.

"Your future, it's yours to decide not me. Well, about the transferring, I'll handle it ok." She said, walking straight to the side of the television. Next to the television was a closet full of documents. She was searching for the document for transferring school but Ame stopped her.

"I'm thinking of going after graduation." She blurted it out. "So there is no need for you to do the transferring. I want to actually pass the entrance exam myself."

"Well, even if you don't, they still test you." She laughed. "But don't worry about the school. I have one in my mind right now. One of my friends owns a music school so it will be easy for me to see you every day."

"You know I can take care of myself." She blushed. And after that, she's ready for whatever may come in her life and determine to become a successful woman even being an idol.

* * *

I decided to take the entrance exam of that music school that mom decided for me. I want a fair results and that is to see whether I'm fit enough to become an idol. The school that I went shocked me. It was Saotome Academy. This school is where the person name Kurusu Syo, if I'm not mistaken, studied. I never thought that mom's friend was a principal of that guy's school and I never thought that I'm going to meet him again. I cursed myself for being such an idiot. That time when I met him, I thought that I'm not going to meet him again but this fate is such a cruel to me. I just have to pray that he's not there to help the teachers with the entrance exam.

Well, that's just what I thought. But…

"Wh-what is this?!" I almost dropped my bag. My eyes widened seeing such a big and luxury school. There's no way he'll be helping the teachers if this school is so big and rich-like.

'Wait a minute… I'm poor and this school is not fit for someone like me. What am I going to do? I'm doomed!' I thought sadly while walking through the school gate and enjoyed watching the beautiful scenery of the garden.

After all the walking, I saw a woman with long, curly pink-haired. I called her but when she turned to look at me, I was surprised. "She's beautiful." I mumbled.

"Yes? Is there anything I can help you with?" She said with a cheerful smile. Again, I got surprised. This time my surprised is added with dumbfounded in front of her. No… I mean **him**. _Gehh, a man? She- No, he doesn't even look like a man!_

I was frozen in front of him. To think that I would meet a strange person here at this kind of school. I was wondering who he is. Seeing me suddenly frozen, he called me back to reality.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be like that. It's just that… I got shocked knowing that you're a man." I said while rubbing behind my head in embarrassment.

But then out of the blue, I felt something dark like a dark aura and it's coming from somewhere in front of me. Then I realized. That this man here is emitting a really dark aura!

"How dare of you to not recognize me?" He murmured but I can hear him crystal clear. And to me he seemed… really mad.

"To not know Tsukimiya Ringo is… absurb!" He yelled right on my face. "It's common sense, you know." He exclaimed.

"I-I'm really sorry but could you tell me where the entrance examination rooms is?" I had to speak straight in order not to waste time with him.

"Oh! Why didn't you say so?" He said. _Ugh, you got to be kidding me._ "Come. I'll show you the way."

Well after all that commotion, I safely arrived at the examination room. It was actually different than I thought. But then I remembered that this is a music school and here I have to follow some instructions so that the exam can go smoothly.

I took that exam with flying colors. I got accepted and get to be in S Class. They told me that S Class is the top class and congratulated me for that. I was so happy that I bought my mom her favorite cake for dinner. It was weird though, having cake for dinner.

Oh, luckily I didn't meet him there. So I thought maybe he had become an idol or something. I felt relieved knowing that I won't be meeting him. But on a second thought, maybe I will since I'm going to be an idol like him.

* * *

**A/N: How is it? Bad? I guess so, huh? Please leave a review and some of your opinion so that I could correct them. And also, I had already done chapter 2 and I just need some good reviews to continue them. I beg you! Hahaha until then.**


	2. Chapter 2 - New Home and New Friends

**A/N: Chapter 2! I had to post to see more reviews...Maybe the first chapter was kinda boring, huh? Well anyways hope to see more readers and reviews on this and again please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own utapri at all.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Now here I am." There is no turning back now. Whatever may come I can handle it. By myself. You said it didn't you.

_Mother_

'You can do it. I know you can. Even your father does too.' What she said still rings inside of me. Those words were my strength.

"I'll promise you I will become an idol. You just have to wait until that time comes."

* * *

I succeed in my school days in just a year. Succeed way earlier that my classmates and even my roommate. The principal, Shining Saotome were proud of me and even let me become an idol without any second thought. I didn't know that my singing voice would be on the same par with a professional idol. But he said…

"Even if you are on the same par with a pro idol but you are still a beginner. In order for you to achieve that title… You need to take 'Master Course' first."

"Master Course?" I was confused with the word 'master'. I didn't even know that I would have to go through that first. _So, Father when through all of this before he become an idol, huh._

"In that case, I understand. I will take out everything that prevents me from becoming an idol. Even if it's you who are in the way." I exclaimed. It seems that I have no choice but to take that course. Because I have promised my mother that I will become just like my father, an idol. It's my dream after all.

He smirked after hearing my words. "As expected, you are Katsuragi Ren's daughter. In that case, come with me." I gave him my confused look. But then I knew. Maybe he's going to take me where the course is being held. So I followed him to take me there in order to achieve what want in life.

* * *

"So?" I got out of his car and what I saw was another big house-like-mansion. It's just like the school but the garden was not as big as the school's.

"Where are we?" I asked with a puzzled look.

"Come. We're going to meet your friends and also your roommate as well." Ringo-sensei told me, leading the way to the door of that house-like-mansion.

"Huh? My friends?" I was totally confused and dumbfounded. I never thought that I would meet my 'friends'. Truth to be said, I hate making friends. They're just throw you away and ignore you when you are not needed. To me, they're just scumbags who don't treasure their friends. And because of that, I went through all those years of school without relying on them, not one bit.

When he was a bit far away from me, I started running to him. So I have to make friends in order to achieve that huh? Well fine! If that's what you want, I'll be making friends as many as you like.

"Now that you're here, are you ready for this?" He said; hand already on the door knob. I nodded with confidence in my eyes. I'm always ready from the beginning of my life.

As soon as he open the door, I could feel a strange vibe coming from inside. It was not a bad one though but a nice one. I felt like it was calling for me to come inside and enjoy this feeling. I took a deep breath before I stepped inside the world of entertainment. It was not that special or anything but the inside of this house-like-mansion was… really beautiful. Well the school almost the same but this house was really like a mansion. I was speechless.

"Close your mouth, dear. You don't want the fly in your mouth, do you?" He teased. I noticed that and quickly shut my mouth in embarrassment, looking away from him. But then he gave me a signal to come follow him. I followed and he brought me to some guys and there were only two young girls chatting on the couch. All of them looked almost the same age as me. One of the guys… I felt like I've seen him before.

"Minna-san~ let me introduce to you your new friend, Furue Ame." Ringo cheerfully said. As soon as he said that, I quickly introduced myself.

"I'm Furue Ame. It's nice to meet you all." I bowed. It was a short introduction since I don't intend to tell them everything about me though. Well luckily for me, Ringo helped me out.

"She will be joining you starting today and..." Ringo stopped for a minute. He seemed kinda excited. "She will be your kouhai despite one of you are the same age as her, okay." He continued with a wink. I was kinda shocked. Well they too.

"You mean..." The guy with dark blue hair said.

"Yes. You guys will have to mentor her with her singing. And as for Nanami-chan, you will help her with composing songs." All of them surprised.

"Eh? She took both composing and singing?" The beautiful while charming young girl, with long red-haired asked.

"Yes, Shibuya-chan. Oh, and she will your new roommate. Treat her well guys." Ringo walked away, leaving me with the talking. Good thing I was well prepared before coming here. Well what I did was make my hair became a mess. Ringo is, well a cute cross-dresser so it's a good thing that he didn't repair my hair.

There was silence going on between us. I really don't know what to do or what to say. What I want to do is go to my room as fast as I can so that I could be thinking about my misfortune. Because of that, I had no choice but to ask.

"Umm..." I don't know who I should ask and I still don't know all of their names yet. Before I could continue, someone cut me off.

"We're really sorry, Furue-san. We still haven't introduced ourselves yet. My name is Ichinose Tokiya. Please call me Tokiya." The dark blue hair introduced. Then, he started to introduce all of his friends. He was actually a nice guy indeed. When he introduced the short with blonde-haired's name, I'm beginning to have vague memories of him. Suddenly, the memories of that certain rainy day appeared. He was that guy who encouraged me to sing! Without noticing, I opened my mouth.

"You were that guy who I met under the rain. Kurusu Syo." I murmured but unfortunately he heard what I said and seemed to me he remembered my eyes. The way I looked at him that day was intense.

"I remember now. Furue Ame. No wonder it rings a bell." He said eyes were wide. His face then turned into a cheerful one. I flinched by his sudden outburst. He's happy to see me? It can't be? We just met. In my inner self, it was filled with the feelings of disbelief.

Out of the blue…

"You got to be kidding me!" I yelled to him then took my new roommate's hand and went straight to the girls' dorm. Now all of them are dumbfounded by this. Some of them thought that I was a good girl but they made a big mistake. The one most surprised by this was Syo.

"You both knew each other?" Natsuki asked him. Everyone was looking at him, giving him the same look as Natsuki.

"Kind of." He replied watching the girls' dorm way.

* * *

I had dragged Tomochika, my new roommate, to lead the way to our room. I was so wanted to get away from them. Luckily, we reached our room.

"I'm sorry for suddenly dragging you with me." I apologized. It was my fault at first. We just met and I had done some great commotion earlier. "And thank you for leading the way, Shibuya-san. You really did save me there." I continued. Tomochika just giggled. I started wondering what was funny.

"Just call me Tomo. And you're welcome." She said with a smile. She seemed nice. _I think I can keep up with all of this._

"Well, I think this is a bit late though with what just happened." She said with a crooked smile and a quirked eye but then that smile became her brightest one. "Welcome to Shining Agency. You will be my new partner and the whole member of Starish and Quartet Night will help you with your singing." She said after opening the door of her new room.

"Since I'm your partner, they will be helping me too. I'm kinda bad though." She chuckled while leading the way into the room. I was about to ask why but after seeing her room, I was amazed by its decorations.

"Wow, this is amazing." I stated. The room was decorated nicely. There were strings that hang snowflakes attached at the ceiling. There were also nice pictures that goes perfectly matched with the color of the wall. The room also had a LCD television and a nice, soft sofa and also a study table. I was amazed with everything and then my eyes lay off to the beds. There's a bunk bed and a normal one. That makes three beds. I thought the room will be for the two of us.

"Why are there three beds?" I pointed the beds.

"Oh, that. Did you know everyone will have their own senior to guide them in Master Course? Well, I have a senior but that was before. Now, me and you, we're partners and Starish will be our seniors and Quartet Nights too." She explained one at a time.

"So?" I'm still confused though.

"So, we were supposed to be staying in the same room with the seniors but of course the president won't allow something like that." She cut to the conclusion. I gave her my 'oh' expression.

"We have lots of time before our training. I'll help you with moving your things so that I can show you around the house." Tomo grinned and started to help me with the stuff. I am glad that there's someone so nice gladly helping me around. I really hoped we could be best friends.

* * *

Later that night, I was told to practice her singing with her seniors together with Tomo and Nanami. I and Tomo went together to the practice room. Well actually the practice room is for practicing dancing and because there are lots of us we had to practice there. Nanami went to the next room to practice her piano. The next room is the suitable place to practice singing and there are lots of musical instruments.

After everyone had assembled, they told me I have to start singing first because they wanted to see if I'm good enough. That's the job of a senior. I was embarrassed to sing and Tomo blurted out an idea of singing together line by line. She asked me what song I liked to sing. I answered Kiroro Mirai. The hit song that was popular throughout the world. Tomo started to sing the first line and then she told me to continue the next.

_Hora mae wo mite goran_

_ Are ga anata no mirai_

I stopped. My singing was kinda horrible. I was really embarrassed and that is why. Singing in front of the guys really makes my heart beating hard. I really failed miserably. Quartet Night members were really weird why would Shining-san took her in this course if it's not her singing were amazing.

Instead Ai-senpai asked me to practice with Nanami in the next room. When I head out of the room, I covered my face with both hand in embarrassment. It was really, really embarrassing. I almost die just now.

I knocked the door before going in. I saw her sitting in front of the black piano. The piano of course was beautiful and shiny, almost were just bought. It's been a long time I haven't played one.

"How did it go?" She suddenly asked. I almost jumped. I was still thinking about just now and wasn't paying attention at Nanami that much.

"Umm… It was… not good." I murmured. She asked me why but I just ignored her, not wanting to talk about it.

"Let's do it again. I know you can do it. If not, why Shining-san sent you here?" She smiled and then asked me what song that I wanted to sing. This time I chose Beautiful Days by Fukui Mai. It was a beautiful song and with Nanami playing the piano, it will make it more beautiful.

I started to sing after Nanami played.

_Maboroshi datta no kana_

_ Nando mo waraiatta yasashii jikan_

_ Tsukihi wa nagareru kawa no yo_

_ Hayaku hayaku toozakatteku yo_

_ Itsumademo te wo tsunaide_

_Dokomademo ikitakatta_

_Anata ga inakya_

_Donna ni shiawase demo_

_Sabishii yo_

Nanami was speechless. _She said she sang horrible just now. But her voice is really… beautiful._ Nanami thought to herself, nearly stopped playing the piano but she still continued while enjoying the song I was singing.

Meanwhile, the guys in the next room heard my singing. They were shocked by the beautiful voice.

"Who sings that? It's so… beautiful." Ittoki Otoya, the red-haired man was amazed by it. All of them were too. They agreed to what Otoya said but the only one who wasn't was Syo. Syo was actually admired that voice and amazed by it. It was just that he wonders, why did she sing so horrible just now?

"That girl…" Syo murmured to himself. He wanted to know why but she seemed like she doesn't wanted to talk to him after what happen when he met her this morning. _Maybe I'll just wait until that time comes._

* * *

**A/N: Wonder how did it go? Boring? Please say no, hahahaha. Reviews is appreciated. Chapter 3 will take longer than I though so please bear with me. I'm still a high school students and the chance of having free time would be slim. I will try my best to update as soon as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Nostalgic Rain

**A/N: This chapter kinda short. I wanted to make it a little longer with all the ideas I have but then I decided to take those ideas in the next chapter. As usual, I'm sorry if there is grammar mistakes and please enjoy chapter 3...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own utapri.**

* * *

Chapter 3

The next morning, I woke up as usual at 6.30 a.m. I saw Tomo wasn't there at her bed and so I thought that maybe she's practicing or something. Wait, no, practicing in the morning at this kind of time is too early. After I took my shower, I wore my red jersey; half zipped with a white t-shirts and red short. I went straight to the dining room and there was no one there except for the workers there. Maybe they're still sleeping but if Tomo's already woke up, where is she anyway? And so I ate my breakfast alone and peacefully.

I went to take a walk around outside the dorm's house after breakfast. Maybe there's someone here who I can ask where Tomo is. The outside of the dorm was wide and you could do anything here such as running around like a kid or something. It was really wide and I'm really amazed by it. I was having fun with looking around at the view until I heard someone or rather more than one chatting, disturbing my concentration on the view.

"Okay guys. We're going to have some exercise. How about we play something? Any ideas?" Renji asked. He is one of my seniors and also a member of Quartet Night. Tomo had told me that Quartet Night was Starish's senior before they became pro idol.

I guess I came at the right time, huh. I was intently to have some time for exercising and I also have already worn my jersey. Tomo and Nanami were there too. I tried to think of something to talk so that I could join them. But then my eyes laid to a basketball near me. I took the ball and looked around. I didn't know that there would be a basketball court here. With the basketball in hand and the surrounding court, an idea came out.

I walked to them.

"How about we play basketball?" I said while my right hand holding the ball. All of them were startled to see my presence. Maybe because I was shy and hardly talk to them. I have to try and talk because with their help, I could be like them.

Silence took over the surrounding. I quirked my eyebrow a little bit with the awkward situation. Can't they stop staring at me like that? It was really weird and my face becoming to get a little hot because of embarrassment.

"Wh-What is it?" I had to ask in order to stop the awkwardness going on.

"No, it's nothing. Let's play basketball, then." Renji took the ball from me gently and started to bounce the ball up and down cueing everyone to tag along.

"Do you know how to play basketball, Furue-san?" Otoya looked at me with a quirk eye.

"Of course she knew. If not, why would she invite us to play at the first place?" The turquoise-haired, somewhat had a genius-looked, Mikaze Ai explained.

I reached out my hairband in my pocket and tied my long hair in high pony tail. I always tied my hair whenever I felt like it annoyed me or messed up. But usually every time I play sports.

"Even though I looked like this, I'm really good at it. I won several competitions before so please get ready." My eyes filled with confidence and high-spirited. I always felt like this whenever I play sports but it's the opposite with singing especially in front of others.

At last Syo decided to make himself exist in front of me after long I ignored him a couple of times.

"It's time for you to show your true self and fired up, huh?" He took the ball from Renji's grasped and bouncing it up and down. That's my time to take up his challenge. I quickly took the ball, run all the way to the goal and shoot it. The ball went through the basket goal. I faced everyone with a grin, left hand on my waist and the ball placed between my waist and my right arm.

"Next time, don't lose your focus during a game." That had make Syo totally dumbfounded. _She was no kidding just now._ He thought_. I'm the one that's great with sports, now she… she took my spotlight…_

"How dare you?!" He mumbled with an anger tone in his voice. He suddenly ran to me and took the ball roughly. I snapped from my victory, rushed towards him and played along. Everyone started to join us.

I really had fun that morning. After the game, we took a break and laughed enjoying other's talk. That somehow had strengthened our relationship.

* * *

Later that night, they told me and Tomo that we have the nights off. The Starish's members had to practice for their upcoming live and Quartet Night had to watch over them for a successful concert. And that leaves me and Tomo to start our plan of a new redecoration of our room.

"You know, when my senpai was here tutoring me, all of these decorations in this room were all her ideas and only her can change how it looks. I just helped her with moving them. She's kinda rude." Tomo exclaimed with unsatisfied demeanor.

"But she stills your senpai, though. You're lucky now that she's not here anymore and your new senior, I mean seniors are all guys. And they can't even be your roommates." The word 'seniors', I'd make sure that the 's' part sound crystal clear to her. She noticed it right away.

"You sounded like you… pissed or something?" Unsure of herself what I had meant just now.

"No. I don't mean it like that. It's just that… too many people tutoring you for just this one lesson. I only need one person. Not this whole member with 11 guys." I said almost releasing my anger at her.

"So, you hate it then?" She asked me, gently. She seemed to notice my anger. I just sat on my bed while hugging the pillow and completely ignore her question. I wanted to tell her about the truth. The truth to my sudden anger but the words to those truths stuck on my throat. I still can't tell her yet. Not now.

"You know the more people help, the merrier it becomes, right?" She tried to break the silence and cheered me up. I don't want her to search for those truths so I decided to calm myself down and quickly finish all of this planning and go straight to sleep.

"Hmm." I nodded and smiled. "Let's get all this planning done, shall we? I want to get plenty of rest so that tomorrow we have enough strength to keep up, right?"

"Yeah, you're right." She agreed. She took a magazine and we started to search for all the perfect decoration for our room.

* * *

All the chatting and stuff stopped after 2 hours. Now the clock's short hand on ten and the long hand on six.

Before we turn in, I looked through the window. The sky was darker than ever. Is it going to rain tonight? I looked at the sky with a small smile. I hope it's going to rain.

I faced Tomo who have already ready to go to sleep.

"What are you doing there? Let's go to sleep." Tomo said while pulling her blanket until it reached her chest. But she stopped pulling when she saw something behind me.

"It's raining." I quickly turn around. At the window, some drop of water had already visible. I looked outside and I could see rain falling down. It's not raining cats and dogs but I feel like I want to greet the rain.

"Ne, Tomo. Why don't you go to sleep first. I wanted to go outside."

"Outside?!" She frowned. "What do you mean outside? It's raining."

"I want to play in the rain. It's been a year I haven't done this." I told her, eyes looking at the rain hitting the window. Tomo just gave me a puzzled look. I smiled at her and walked straight to the door.

"Wait a min-…" Before she could finish her words, I had already closed the door and hurriedly to the door that lead to the outside world.

_What a weird girl._ Tomo thought. _Just… don't get yourself caught in a cold._

I ran down the stairs. While doing so, I could hear songs playing and also some singing. Maybe they're practicing for an upcoming live. I paid no attention to the song and proceed.

When I finally found the door that leads me to the outside, I hold the door knob and smiled before I twist it open. Looking outside, the rain falls heavily but there was no sign of thunder. I think this is fine. I stepped outside from the roof that shielding people from the rain. When I felt the rain drops fall on top of my head, I smiled even bigger that almost reached my ears.

"This is so nostalgic." I widened my arms and spin myself around. I was so happy. The rain always cheers me and helped me forget about all of my problems. This habit of mine is what mom likes the most. And also my habit of singing under the rain. The rain also kind of encourages me with my gift of singing. I felt like nobody can give a critic about how I sing except for the rain.

After a while of joy, I stopped spinning and looked up at the sky. I closed my eyes and enjoying the feeling of the rain falling on my face. Then, I remembered a song that I had always wanted to sing under the rain.

I opened my mouth and start singing. The Night of Magnitude Six Star by Aimer.

_Kizutsuita toki wa sotto tsutsumi konde kuretara hureshi_

_Korende tatenai toki wa sukoshi no yuuki wo kudasai_

* * *

Meanwhile, the Starish members had finished their practice and the Quartet Night had already gone to their own room and hit the sack. The other members too went but except for Syo, who decided to take a little rest at the living room.

While resting at the sofa, he heard a singing voice. He somehow knew who the voice belongs to. He heard it coming from outside through the window. The window was actually slightly opened. He looked outside and saw a woman figure. When he looked closely, he saw…

Ame, singing under the rain.

He opened the window widely. He was wondering why she would be out here singing. _In the rain?_ But to him, she seemed like enjoying herself. It's just like that time when he first met her.

He hanged his face with both hands on the bottom of the window while enjoying her singing. She's doing a free live, who wouldn't want to watch it. But she didn't notice him at all and continue singing until her heart's content.

"Why is she so horrible in front of us?" He whispered. Even if he said it normally she can't even hear him while in the rain. She was having so much fun and he can see it. And with that, he decided to leave her be and went back to his room to hit the sack for the day. _So tired…_

* * *

**A/N: I hope it satisfied you. More coming after this chapter. Oh and one more thing, my final exam is coming and it's on the end of this month. The next chapter would maybe a little bit late and I'm sorry with that. But if I do update, I guess you're lucky! Don't forget review!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Sudden Dreams and Nightmares

**A/N: I'm soo sorry guys. Like I said in the previos chapter, I had a final examination around the corner so now it's finally finished. I'm so relief. It was really tough. **

**Well anyway here's chapter 4 and again I'm really sorry for the late update. I also wanted to apologize if there is grammar mistakes and also a little typing mistakes. I was actually in a bit of hurry though. Well then enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

"_Mom, why is my name means rain?" The little me asked mom._

"_Because…" She took a small towel and dried her hand after washing the dishes. She then lowered her position so that she had the same height as me. "Because you were born while it was raining, dear."_

"_While raining? Is that good?" I asked mom cutely._

"_Of course! There is nothing to it." She giggled and pinched my cheek. "Why'd you ask, dear? Is something the matter?" She stopped pinching my cheek and looked worried._

"_All of my friends teased me." I made a sad puppy look._

"_Aww, don't be sad. They're just jealous." Then, mom patted me on the head and said "You have the most beautiful name. Do you hate it, dear?"_

_I looked at her for the next seconds and then I shook my head. "No, I love my name. So much!" I said cheerfully. Mom's facial turn from worried to glad. As always, mom had a beautiful facial as ever and also a beautiful heart. Now I know why dad choose mom from all of his fans that fall head over heels for him. Mom was one of dad's friends. She's just a normal person walking around the street. But mom's charm was greater than anyone else. That's what dad told me before._

"_Hey, guys!" Dad suddenly came from the living room to greet us. "What did you guys talk about?" He lowered his position in front of me and patted my head gently._

"_Ame!" I shouted out loud. Dad was surprised by this and looked at mom for confirmation. "We talked about Ame, right mom?" I grinned widely. Mom just smiled. Then, dad rubbed my hair and together we laughed at that._

_Dad…_

**Pappp!**

Immediately I startled by the sudden loud sound. My eyes blinked a couple of times. Then, I realized I was only day dreaming about my past. The one who woke me up was Tomo. She stomped her hand on the desk to actually wake me up. Well Tomo, thank you very much. I appreciate that, really!

"What were you day-dreaming about, huh? I called you for a thousands of time." She complained. She was really pissed. Well, both of us are. I looked her through the corner of eyes, glaring.

"Thanks for nothing! Thank god my heart didn't jump out. If not, you'll be accused for murdering." I yelled at her, I crossed my hands over my chest.

"That's not murdering." I could have heard she said 'humph' and turned away. Well, I felt a little pity for her. Did I hurt her that much? But it was both our faults.

"So… What is it that you want?" I rest my face on my left hand while continue writing something on my book.

"It's nothing, actually." I looked up from my book and quickly turned to face her. "Then what's the point of waking me up? I was really enjoying it." My voice became slow when I said the last sentence; sounding like I was unsatisfied with her waking me up and at the same time I blurted it out unconsciously.

"Really….?" Her eyes filled with teasing attempt. "So… What were you dreaming about? About Syo?" Tomo asked in curiosity while hugging a pillow. When I heard that, I was confused. Why him out of thousands of people?

"What does he have to do with me? And also, for the record, I WASN'T thinking of him. Just my past." Again the last sentence I had it in a low tone.

"Woah, chill! I didn't mean to accuse you for that. I just thought that he had to do something with you. I mean, you both knew each other." I let out a big sigh and rolled my eyes.

"Whatever."

* * *

"_-san…_

_Otou-san…" _

I heard a faint voice. I seemed to know that voice somewhere. When I opened my eyes, all my surroundings were blank. It was pitch black. I tried to open my eyes widely and look around for a light but it's no use. I kept seeing nothing. But then I noticed that I am standing even though everything around me is pitched black. I started to walk in search for a light.

After a while of walking, I heard the same voice again. This time, rather than a faint voice, it was loudly heard.

"_Otou-san…"_ I can see a little girl. The little girl… was me. The little me had her face covered in blood. And then suddenly, the surrounding pitched black turned into a scene. A scene that I knew very well of myself.

"_Wake up, mom. Wake up, dad."_ I looked onto the small figure trying to wake her parents up. Seeing this, I was terrified. This is… the time where my parents were lying lifelessly in front of me. Blood covered everywhere on them.

I stepped back a little and cupped both of my ears with my hands. I don't want to remember this but why… Why does it suddenly came to me after all this year. Why…?

The little me stand up from waking her parents and slowly her side facing me. I can't see her face well because of her long her. She faced up a little and glared at me. Her eyes were so sharp that I felt chills coming up through my body.

"_This is __**all**__ your fault…** Ame!**"_ I gasped. I quickly closed my eyes tight in hope that this is all a dream and wake up. Then again, I heard someone's voice calling me.

"-me…

Ame… Ame!"

I gasped and quickly opening my eyes. I looked around only to see nothing like the scene, only Tomo in front of me.

"What's wrong with you?" She worriedly touched my face for confirmation. "Are you okay?"

"Hm, I'm fine. It's only a nightmare." She let out a relief breathe.

"Thank goodness it's just a nightmare. Now, go wash your face a little and have some drink. This will somehow prevent you from having more nightmares again, okay." I nodded and looked her walking to her bed. I get up from my bed and went straight to get some water.

I was actually feeling weird. The dream I had and also this morning. How come now I'm having all these dreams. About dad? Does this have to do with anything here or…

Unconsciously, I slapped my forehead and then grabbed my hair.

"I don't have any guide at all." I whispered to myself in anger.

The anger in me is because of the sudden nightmares and dreams about my dad. And also all the memories suddenly came up to me. I need to find a clue why did all of this happen out of the blue. After drinking, I quickly go to bed so that I could get ready for tomorrow to investigate about this. There is still more I haven't known about my dad. About his past life. Even mom hadn't told me anything about it.

* * *

The next morning, as always, I would wake up and do my usual new routine here, which is practice singing with the others. The guys would mentor me in my singing and here I got a new request from the president himself. He asked me to sing their song which is The Starish's solo songs and memorize it. What did he think I am, a robot?

I let out a sigh and looked at the papers I've been holding. There are like seven of them, each one of their songs. He told me this is the only ones I had to do. There is more of it to come. Nanami, why did you have to work hard just to make songs for them? It will wear me out, you know. Again, this time a big sigh and seemed like a certain someone notice it.

"Hurry up and get practicing. We don't want you to delay your practice." The serious guy, Masato is the one who noticed it.

"Yeah yeah. I know. Just shut up and listen already."

After the practice, Shining-san had also told me to report to him about my practice with them. I hate to say this but it's not that bad. It's just okay and not that I'm going to tell this to him at all.

"They're not bad. Just… Okay. I guess."

"Well, don't forget to memorize it. It's for your recording. There's more of it but for now just those songs, okay."

"Yes, I understood." I had to keep my discipline on the line. He's the president after all. All of a sudden he started to smirked. Is he a pervert or what?

"What is it?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss. Furue. It's just that you looked a lot like Katsuragi Ren." He exclaimed. When I heard that name, I startled. The name that I knew so much. I also started to wonder lots of things like how did he knew about him and all but I blurted it out without thinking. I quickly closed my mouth with my hand. But what he said totally makes sense.

"Of course I knew him. He is a popular idol after all." I was dumb enough to ask such questions. Of course he knew because Katsuragi Ren, more like dad was a popular idol known throughout the whole Japan. I got carried away, I guess.

"Oh, is that so. Sorry to asked you such question. Excuse me." Hurriedly out from the room and closed the door, I quickly walked away from the room. After making sure it's far from the president's room, I catch my breath.

"Ughh, I'm such a big idiot!" I cursed myself for such a mistake. After a while, an idea came up. I ran to my room and hoped that Tomo is there.

* * *

"Tomo!" I breathe heavily. I yelled out her name before I came into the room. I was so desperate in finding the answer to all of my questions. Why does she hold the answers to my questions? It's because she have the knowledge in entertainment especially about popular idols.

"What's the hurry?" She was holding a magazine as always. It's like this every day if she had nothing to do. That's why she got the title 'Entertainment Specialist' from me. She doesn't even know I gave such title to her.

"I have something to ask you. Tell me all about Katsuragi Ren. I mean in his career. Like which agency did he worked in and something like that." I sat in front of her in Japanese style on the floor with a cushion and waited for her to join me.

"That popular idol who deceased because of car accident?"

"Of course it's him who else?" Again I was desperate to know the answer.

"Well, there was a rumor going on when he was still alive. They said he was married and had a child. It was unknown though but lots of people said it's a girl. Because of all the fuss going on about it, the agency did a press conference saying that he is not married yet." Tomo explained in details.

"Ok, then the agency? Who did he work under?"

"That… hm…" The popular idol had 7 years deceased so people tends to forget about idols that had long deceased. "Ah, it was actually… Shining Saotome-san!" She clapped her hands in agreement.

"Shi-shining… Saotome? Shining agency?" I was really shocked by this. To think that the president not only know him because he was a popular idol. But it's because he was once worked with him. My face turned pale by this.

"Is something wrong, Ame? It's weird that you would want to know about him, though." Tomo seemed curious but she pays no mind to it.

"No, nothing. Just asking." Tomo continued her reading her magazine on the sofa. The truth still shocked me. I can't believe it. That's why mom knew Shining-san. It's because of him that dad could still hide his marriage. Marriage is forbidden after all. Supposedly, when an idol married, he or she had to quit their job no matter what in order to not disturb their own private life. Don't tell me dad got a chance?

"No wonder…"

* * *

**A/N: How is it? Hope it's okay. For your information, Katsuragi Ren is a popular idol, really popular one and also her dad. I actually tooked the name from a Japanese drama called Ikemen Desu ne. I hope you all watch J-drama. If not, it's okay though. That drama is an adaption from Korean drama called You're Beautiful or some might call it He's Beautiful.**

**Okay then, since final exam is finished, I might update as usual. I don't promise okay! Don't forget to leave a review!**


End file.
